


A fight with horrible consequences

by Piasmn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gang Rape, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piasmn/pseuds/Piasmn
Summary: Every couple fights at some point and so do Asahi and Noya. In the heat of the moment Asahi tells him to leave afraid of saying something he would regret later on. After he calms himself down and collects his thoughts he feels regret and starts to worry considering that it's dark and cold outside and Noya would have to walk a long way home. On his way following Noya he sees something horrible.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. The fight

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Be carefully reading this please. A scene of rape will be discribed detailed.

Noya was jogging when he found himself outside Asahi's apartment door. _I haven't seen him for quite a while. Maybe I should just visit him. He doesn't really answer my texts properly so it's his own fault I'm bothering him now._

As the door swings open the brunette male looks at the smaller boy in confusion.

'Noya? What are you doing here? I told you I was busy.'

Noya pushes past Asahi into the entrance area of the apartment. He then proceeds taking his jacket an shoes of.

'I wanted to see you. We haven't met in a while you know.'

Asahi sighs and then walks to the living room motioning for Noya to sit down. Noya does so and looks angrily at the floor.

'I miss you. You haven't paid any attention to me recently.'

Asahi looks kinda annoyed, which he doesn't look like often.

'Babe, please understand that I'm really busy ok? If I had time, I would gladly spend it with you, but I don't so just be more understanding please.'

Noya was known for his temperament, which he was now definitely showing quite a bit.

'I am understanding! I know that you're busy so I already hold myself back these past weeks, but you don't even respond to my texts sometimes! Can't you just spend a little bit time with me? Is it ready that hard to find time for me?'

You could see Asahi was really loosing his temper now due to the stress and lack of sleep he had recently.'

Angrily he turns to Noya looking him in his eyes.

'For gods sake Noya I have to study and on top of that I have to work everyday to pay this goddamn apartment by myself! I don't have rich parents who can pay everything for me like yours do! My parents turned away from me cause I've chosen to stay with you so don't annoy me like you are right now!'

Noya was kinda startled considering Asahi was always calm and never snapped at him before.

Anyways, he was not accepting Asahis rude words.

'Thats not my fucking fault is it?! Don't you think I also have work to?! It's not like you're the only one who has to study for university! Volleyball takes up quite a lot time as well but not like you I still make time for you! All I'm asking for is a few hours a week. Is that really to much to ask Asahi?!'

'Noya that's enough! You don't understand it at all! I have to actually do my best to achieve something in my life unlike you who can simply take over your Dads company later! Not everyone can simply be successful without having to work hard for it like you!'

Noya was now looking rather hurt than angry.

Asahi was looking away as he sighs once again.

'You should leave.'

Noya was slowly shaking his head not wanting to leave.

'I said leave.'

When Noya still makes no indication to go Asahi raises his voice again startling Noya.

'Get out before we say something we will regret later on!'

Quietly sobbing Noya makes his way back to where his Coat hangs. He turns around one more time looking sadly at Asahi.

'I-I'm sorry. It's j-just that I missed you since w-we haven't seen or t-talked to each other for a month.

I didn't want to tell y-you cause you would've been worried, but m-my parents weren't as supporting as you think they were. My father won't give me the company, not like I wanted it anyway, and they a-are ashamed of having a son like me. T-they practically disowned me. You are not the only one who made sacrafices in this relationship and I-i also work really hard to get a good job later on. If it w-wasn't for Tanaka who let's me live with him I wouldn't be able to p-play volleyball anymore cause I would have to work. Well it doesn't matter. I'm sorry anyways. See you Babe.'

As he leaves Asahi stares at the door in disbelieve, before he falls back on the couch. _Fuck. I-i didn't mean to yell at him like that. I should've listened to him. Why do I have to be so selfish he doesn't deserve to be treated like this._ After he sat there for a while completely lost in thought he looked at his phone. He then realized how late it already was and looked over to the window. It was completely dark outside and it must be really cold. A restless feeling spreads in him at the thought that Noya has to go home alone in the dark. Especially with his bad sense of direction, he often got lost. Without a second thought he grabbed his coat quickly and followed Noya feeling really guilty.

Noya embraces himself because his workout clothes are way too thin in the cold temperature. He didn't plan to go back home. He just wanted to express his feelings to Asahi and all he asked for was for him to understand him and make more time for him. But instead here he was lost once again in the darkness of the night. Just as he wants to grab his phone to call Tanaka to pick him up he realizes it isn't with him. _Fuck._ Suddenly a man approaches him from behind. He turns around scared from the sudden touch on his shoulder.

'You look lost Sweetie. Want us to help you out a little?'

As Noya turned around there he sees two other man looking at him with a grin on their faces, which makes Noya anxious. He tries to back away from them mumbling 'No thanks I'm good' but they just corner him therefore he has no chance of getting away.

When one of them lays his muscular arm around his waist whispering in his ear 'Come on don't be so shy' he feals fear rising up inside him.

'N-no get away from me!'

With all his strength he struggles to get free from the men, who are now shoving him to an dark Park, but he's a lot smaller and weaker than them. His arms are being pulled back and tied together with a belt. Noya screams and tries to kick with his legs but without success. _No, this can't be happening._ They push him to the ground. Once again he tries to get away as one of the men sits down to him leaning Noyas body against his chest and holding him still. He starts licking Noyas neck making the latter flint away from the disgusting touch. _I don't want this. I only want Asahi to touch me like that._

'S-stop it! I'm begging you please stop. Tears are building up in his eyes as one of the other men rips his shirt open revealing Noyas bare chest.

'You have such a cute chest sweetie.'

_Stop! Stop calling me that! Stop touching me!_

He smiles an ugly sadistic smile. This man with blond hair starts to play with Noyas nipples and the latter starts shivering from the touch he didn't feel in a while. _Help. Asahi please help me._

'N-no I don't want this.'

He starts sobbing harder as his pants are taken off.

'No!'

The man behind him kisses him roughly to shut him up. His disgusting tongue wanders around in his mouse. _It's disgusting. I feel disgusting._ Noya bites down as hard as he could and the man backed away from him only to punch him hard in his face. He then continues biting his neck but so hard that it was bleeding.

'You little Bitch really think you can get away with that? I recommend you suck my dick off as good as you can or be sure I will kill you. _No._

As the man with black hair opens the zipper of his pants Noya shakes his head hard. _How could I end up in this situation. Please help. Anybody help me please!_

'Please don't make me do that. I beg you-'

He can't say anything else as the man already forces his dick in Noyas mouse thrusting roughly. The man behind him starts playing with Noyas nipples as the third man takes Noyas Boxers off.

Noyas eyes widen in shock when he feels the tip of a dick at his entrance. The black haired guy pulls out leaving Noya coughing when the blond guy thrusts into him without any preparation. Never in his life had he felt this much pain. He could feel himself ripping inside. While he was screaming in pain the man was laughing. _It hurts so much. It never did with Asahi. He was always so gentle._

'Ahh you are so tight. Haven't done it in a while huh? Don't worry Sweetie we will fuck you like you've never been fucked before haha'

Noya totally lost it now. He screams and cries in pain as the man continues to thrust hard into him. After the men switched a few times he can't tell who is fucking him right now anymore. He's freezing and his whole body is burning from the pain. Just as he thought it would be finally over he felt a pain worse than everything until then. His scream could probably be heared by Asahi so loud was it. He looks up to see the black haired guy and the blond haired guy thrusting into him at the same time. _I would rather die than endure this any longer._ He was almost passing out from the pain when he hears footsteps of a person running in their direction. After that the pressure in his hole disappears and slowly opening his eyes he can see the three men getting beaten up by the person he can now identify as Asahi. _No, I don't want him to see me like this._

 _'_ What the hell are you doing to him you monsters?! Get the fuck away from him!!'

Asahi is furiously punching them before they can get away. Then he turns to Noya. His face change in seconds. It doesn't look furious anymore. It looks rather like he's in pain.

_I really fucked up. I'm such an asshole. How could I forget what's most important in my life? I need to find him and apologize._ He walks through the silent neighborhood looking at the sky now and then. It is a beautiful clear night but the temperature is really low. If Noya got lost he could be in serious danger of freezing to death with his thin clothes. This thought makes Asahi feel even worse. Just as he walks past a dark park he hears strange noises. Laughing could be heard and he doesn't think much about it, but then he hears a loud scream. A scream full of pain that tears his heart apart. He makes his way quickly to the source of it and what he sees makes him want to kill someone. _N-no. This isn't real. T-this can't possibly be happening. Not him. W-why him. Noya._ He stares completely frozen at what is happening in front of him. Noya tied up between three men. His face full of pain and tears. Two men invade him at the same time, while the other is playing with his cock and nipples. Asahi recognizes the blood and the cum that's running down Noya's thighs. Tears are building in his own eyes as he runs towards them screaming loud. 'What the hell are you doing to him?! Get the fuck away from him!!' He starts beating down the first man trying to trying not to kill him for real. In his rage he doesn't care that there are three of them. They don't stand a chance against Asahi so they run away. As badly as Asahi wants to follow them to beat the shit out of them he stops himself from doing so. Instead he turns to Noya crouching down beside him. He tries to speak as carefully as possible making sure not to scare him.

'N-noya I-I'm so so sorry. I-It's all my fault.'

The smaller one shakes his head not looking at Asahi.

'It's not. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect myself. please just get me out of here. I want to go home.'

It hurts seeing Noya like this. Not able to cry anymore and in so much pain. Asahi gets Noyas pants and puts them back on carefully so he doesn't hurt Noya. He then unties him and puts his own coat around Noya. His body feels cold as he picks him up very gentle. Noya is still trembling until he falls asleep in Asahis arms. All the way back Asahi can't stop to blame himself for what happened to Noya. _I should have been there earlier to prevent this shit. I shouldn't have told him to leave. Fuck I should have listened to him from the start. Maybe then we could have spend some time together and he would have stayed the night. No. This is not the time to think about the past. I have to help him first._

The door to his apartment swings open and Asahi goes straight to the bathroom with Noya still sleeping in his arms. Waking him up took a while and Noya was looking exhausted when he finally opened his eyes.

'You sure you don't want to do a rape kit Noya? They could find these- well these bastards and arrest them.'

Noya shakes his head.

'I don't want to tell them what happened. Can I just shower and sleep please?'

'Yea of course Babe.'

Asahi sets Noya down on the bathtub and hugs him tenderly.

'Asahi I-i can't stand on my own. C-can you help me clean myself please?'

'S-sure babe. I-It's it fine for me to undress you?'

'Hmm'

The shower was extremely uncomfortable for both of them. Noya was shaking with fear and crying when Asahi helped him get the cum out of him. Asahi felt horrible to see him cry like that, but he knew they had no choice. He now saw more closely the amount of blood that came out of Noya's tortured hole and didn't want to imagine how painful it must have been for him.

After that he dressed Noya and put him in bed.

'Do you want me to stay with you babe?'

Reluctantly, Noya agreed and then pressed himself against Asahi, clutching his shirt.

Asahi puts his an arm around him in respond silently stroking his back and kissing his head until Noya cried himself to sleep like that.

Asahi never slept that night, still in shock at what had happened. He was sure, however, that he would not leave Noya's side anymore.


	2. The process of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya has gone through a lot and is now trying to get his old live back. It isn't always easy, but he's getting better each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can promise you a lot of fluff (*＾3＾)/～♡  
> Enjoy it.

_Dear diary or whatever,_

_my therapist told me to write everything down. My feelings, my daily life and so on. He said it could help me dealing with what happened to me. It's been five weeks now since I was raped. Oh, he said yesterday that it's a great improve I can now say that it was rape. I had accepted it or something. Anyways, the first week was the hardest until now. I had nightmares literally every night. Everything came back in these moments and I had panic attacks._

'Noya! Calm down it's fine. You have to breath.'

'C-can't b-breathe t-they-

'Shh come here babe it's fine. They can't hurt you anymore. Breathe in and out slowly. Good. 

I Iove you babe.'

'Me too. Thanks for calming me down Asahi.

_Asahi helped me during these times. I still have them sometimes, the nightmares as well as the attack's but it's getting better everyday. I'm even going to university again.Oh I remember when Asahi called me sweetie in the second week. He couldn't know that they called me sweetie obviously, but I was so scared and angry I didn't recognize him for minutes until he was finally able to reach me with his calming words._

'Hey Sweetie want me to get you something from the store?'

Noyas body stiffens as he embraces his knees with his arms curling into a small ball on the couch. Asahi hurried to him crouching down next to him with a worried expression.

'Noya? What's wrong Baby?' 

He reached out for him, but stopped in his tracks as Noya flinched away from the touch trembling.

'D-don't touch me p-please. I-i don't w-want it.'

'It's me Noya it's alright.'

'N-no don't c-come near me. N-no more p-please.'

Noya kicked and punched around him trying to protect himself from his attacker. 

'Ouch. Noya calm down please. Look at me baby. See it's fine you are safe.'

Noya looked at Asahi in confusion. He then saw the cut on his lips and was even more confused.

'Asahi? What happened? Why are you hurt?'

He gave him an assuring smile before hugging him tightly.

'It's fine you didn't hurt me serious. It's only a small cut.'

'T-that was me?'

Asahi nodded.

Noya was now scared of what he could do to Asahi when he wasn't thinking clearly.

'This can't happen again what if I hurt you for real next time? I-i think I need help Asahi.'

Asahi nodded again proud about Noyas decision. He didn't want to force him to go see a therapist therefore he was happy Noya was the one suggesting it. It showed him that he was really trying and hasn't given up.

'We will get you a great therapist ok baby?'

'Yes. Babe?'

A bright smile formed on Asahis face hearing 'babe' from Noyas mouth again.

'Yea?' He stroked Noyas hair gently, so his lover wouldn't be scared of the sudden movement, smiling even brighter if that's possible as Noya leaned into the touch.

'Please don't call me 'sweetie. I hate it. T-they called me it.'

Asahi stopped in his movement for a moment before continuing.

'I didn't know. Sorry I won't say it again.'

He kissed Noyas forehead.

_Aside from these things I'm doing pretty good I guess. Asahi is finally allowed to sleep together in a bed with me again. I know it was stupid to push him away and make him sleep on the couch, but I couldn't stand him being with me when I was vulnerable like I'm when I'm asleep. Now it's fine tho. He was really sweet when I asked him._

'Babe?'

'hmm.'

Noya bit nervously on his lower lip looking down shy at the floor. Funny how he became a shy person he thought.

'Do you uhm would you like to sleep together in a bed with me?'

Asahi turned around to Noya a surprised look on his face. It soon turned into a wide smile.

'If you are sure you're comfortable with it then I would love to.'

Noya couldn't help but smile a well. 

At first Asahi kept his distance to Noya wanting him to make the first step so he knew that Noya was comfortable with it. He didn't want to force Noya in any way. After a while he felt Noya snuggling towards him. He turned around and offered Noya to come closer. The latter gladly did so. Only when they both laid next to each other, Noya in Asahis arms, he realized how much he had missed this. Asahis warmth, his perfect size for him to completely melt in Asahis arms and his gentle strokes in his hair. Why was he scared again? He felt so safe in this moment and it was the first night without a nightmare.

_I totally forgot what I wanted to say in the first place haha. Soo today something amazing happened and I'm still so happy I could cry. Asahi and I were cuddling while watching a movie and he told me about his day, but I couldn't really hear him as I was just staring at his lips. I was wondering how long it was since I last got to kiss them and before I knew what I was doing I just did it._

'and then there I saw this cute little kitten on my way back and it wasn't afraid at all. It let me pat it and I gave it some food, but then I remembered how I was allergic to cats an-'

He couldn't say anything more as he felt a warm lips on his own. It wasn't a long kiss and he didn't even have time to kiss him back, but they both knew it was the beginning of them growing clother to each other again in a sexual way. They smiled as they went in for another kiss. This time it was longer, but it didn't ask for more. 

_It felt like it was our first kiss and still so familiar. I'm really happy Asahi gave me the time to decide when I'm ready. Even though it was only a kiss I think I'll be ready for more in the future. God I really want to do more with him in the future. But for now I'm fine with these kisses. Now I forgot to even write about Asahis feelings. Well this isn't supposed to be about him, but who cares? He is doing better as well. He still looks at me with this guilty look from time to time, when he sees me crying or having panic attacks, but he looks so happy when I smile. That's why I have to try my best to smile genuinely for him and myself everyday._

_Wow I wrote more than I thought I would. It feels nice writing it down. Who would have thought this therapist was actually helpful haha. I_ _guess it will take time for me to recover completely. Maybe I will never be the same me again. No, I'm sure I will never be the same again after that, but it'll make me stronger. Hah that sounds stupid right? Even if I change I'm sure that Asahi will still love me. He will love every version of me and that's all I need to keep on trying to love myself more every day that goes by._

_I'm healing. Slowly. But I'm healing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. The storyline is now done, but there will be one more chapter. It will be Asahi and Noyas first time after the rape so it isn't necessary for the story I just wanted to write it as I've never seen something like that before.  
> I would appreciate ideas for my next story and thanks again for you support ( ╹▽╹ )


	3. Anniversary gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their four year anniversary and a lot happened since the incident. Noya feels ready to give Asahi a special gift for this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and it will be hot ;)

It's been one year. Both of them have been looking forward for this special day. It was their four year anniversary and Noya was really excited. He had planned a special gift for Asahi. A really special gift. The incident happened almost a year ago and Noya felt ready for this. He had been thinking a lot lately and he found himself not being scared anymore thinking about doing it with Asahi. No it was the opposite. If he was being honest with himself he really wanted to do it with Asahi. So he planned to make a move on this important day. 

The days went by and Noya became more nervous each passing day leading further to their anniversary. They spent the morning cuddling and went out in the afternoon. The day was almost perfect. 

When they finished eating and left the restaurant, Noya felt his heart exploding in his chest. Asahi unlocked the door and held it open for Noya to go inside. A few minutes later they watched a movie while cuddling on the couch. I think I'm ready now. Noya thought as he turned to his boyfriend and kissed his boyfriend. They did this often but unless before it became deeper and deeper. They pulled away gasping for air. Asahi was flustered and wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Noya, who kissed him again. His boyfriend returned the kiss until he felt Noyas tongue sliding into his mouth. He quickly pulled away and looked at Noya with a concerned expression on his face.

'Babe wait. You don't have to force yourself to do anything. I can wait for you.'

Noya smiled genuinely at him.

'I know and I love you for it, but I'm doing this because I want to. It's fine you don't have to worry about it ok?'

Asahi hesitated for a moment until he realized Noya was sure about this. 

He then nodded and let Noya take the lead to make him more comfortable.

They stumbled to their bedroom not wanting to interrupt their kiss and fell backwards on the bed. Noya was now sitting on Asahi's lap as they pressed their bodies against each other. Strings of silbia connecting them when they pulled away from time to time to get air. Noya stood up to get rid of his clothes, which were getting in the way of feeling Asahi's bare skin against his. Asahi followed Noya's example and went back to his lover. Their position changed, when Noya turned them around so Asahi was now on top of him. They were both heard as they were the first time. 

'You can touch me Asahi. I am not fragile.'

'I'm just scared of hurting you.'

Noya pulled Asahi down further and kissed him deeply 

'I will put it differently. I want you to touch me I've longed for your touch for so long. The way you hold me like I'm the most precious to you, I love it. I really do.'

Asahi smiled against Noya's lips and then kissed his forehead.

'You are the most precious to me Noya.'

At Noye's instruction, Asahi began kissing Noya's neck and giving him love bites. Noya groaned as Asahi ran his hand over Noya's chest to his nipple. He toyed with the nipple as his mouth found its way to the other side of his chest and licked the neglected one. Noya could feel his body beaten up at the intense touch. He kept Asahi's head pressed against his chest while rubbing his lower body against Asahi. He then groaned and, to Noya's regret, broke away from him briefly to get something out of the drawer of the bedside table. Noya recognized the condoms and the lube Asahi put on the bed next to them. Noya gave Asahi a reassuring look when he noticed the uncertainty in Asahi's. 

'Are you ready?'

'Yes, I'm ready. You can start preparing me. Just do it longer ok?'

'Of course baby.'

Noya was startled by the coldness of the lube at his entrance, but quickly relaxed again before Asahi slowly inserted the first finger. He waited until Noya had got used to the unfamiliar feeling and then slowly moved his finger. Noya was surprised at how good it felt and caught himself asking Asahi for more shortly afterwards. He met Noya's request and inserted a second finger. At the third finger he waited because he noticed that Noya was in pain.

However, the pain was quickly forgotten when Asahi found Noya's prostate and stimulated it at an even rate.

'You can put it in now. I'm ready.'

'No. Not yet. I will put in a fourth finger.' 

Noya made an impatient grimace but shortly after moaned with pleasure when Asahi penetrated him with four fingers. Asahi withdrew his fingers and Noya instantly felt uncomfortably empty. He saw Asahi pull on a condom and use more lube before placing himself in front of Noya's entrance.

'Are you sure you can do this? We can stop whenever you want to.'

'No! I want this. Please continue.'

'Alright. I'll be gentle.'

He promised and kissed Noya gently. Then he pushed in slowly, paying attention to Noya's expression. Every time Noya got used to the current depth, he pushed in a little further until he was completely in Noya.

'Are you alright?'

Noya nodded and Asahi waited a little longer until he slowly began to move. 

He was startled when he saw tears welling up in Noya's eyes and stopped immediately.

'What's wrong Noya? Does it hurt? Are you scared? Please tell me. We can stop if you don't want to continue.'

Noya giggled which confused Asahi even more.

'No, it doesn't. I'm just so incredibly happy. I've wanted this for so long.'

He smiled broadly and Asahi hugged him tightly, now about to cry himself. 

'I love you so much Noya.'

'Me too.'

They smiled against their kisses and continued.

Later that night they laid clean and pressed against each other in bed with a smile on their faces and fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I really enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and I don't know why I like writing this. I'm a psychopath aren't I? Well anyways, I'm not a native speaker so sorry if I made any language mistakes. I hope you liked it nevertheless. There will be two more parts!


End file.
